


Every cloud has a silver lining

by JunMoney_GalaxyKris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMoney_GalaxyKris/pseuds/JunMoney_GalaxyKris
Summary: Kim Junmyeon didn't like the concept of arranged marriage. He wanted to get married with someone who he loved.But for the sake of his family and their company he has to get married to Wu YIfan.The scary son of the CEO of WU entertainment.





	1. an arranged marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's cliché, but I love domestic Krisho  
> and I also think that arranged marriage aus are amazing,  
> so  
> Sorry?

Yifan sighed.

He didn't want this.

Not because he hated the boy he had to marry, but because he didn't even know what Junmyeon ,his future husband,looked like.

And there was also the fact that he was forced to do this...

Yifan didn't like to be forced to do stuff.

But he had to do this.

This was important for his family, and their business. The Kim family was a powerful family, who worked in the same sector as his family.

Both his father and Junmyeon's father hated each other.

But because of new developments, they needed to work together. And what could be a better sign of peace, than forcing there eldest sons to marry each other?

Yifan looked out if the window.

His mother and father were sitting next to him, and together they were waiting for Junmyeon and his family.

He would finally meet the boy his mother told him so enthusiastic about.

_He is perfect for you! He is so cute, so soft and so patient!_

_He is so good with children!_

_The perfect son-in-law!_

_You guys would look perfect together!_

That was what his mother called Junmyeon.

_The perfect son-in-law_

"At least she will be happy then..." He muttered under his breath.

"Oh, welcome! Welcome, please take a seat!"

His mother said smiling.

Yifan looked at the people who entered the room.

The first person to catch his eye was a pale boy, with blood red lips and curly brown hair.

He was short, but that didn't matter.

It didn't change the fact that he looked like an angel.

The pale boy smiled and blushed at Yifan, when he saw him staring

His mom, who had watched this happen, grinned softly

_"I knew you would like him!"_ She told him in Chinese, while she was smirking.

" _Mother!"_ He whispered. He thanked God for the fact that the Kim family was Korean, and didn't understand Chinese.

His father, who was listening to the conversation between his wife and son, chuckled softly.

Mister Kim cleared his throat.

" Let's not beat around the bush, This is my eldest son, Junmyeon." He pointed at the beautiful boy who had catched Yifan's eye.

The boy, Junmyeon, smiled softly.

"I assume this is Yifan?" Mister Kim said while looking at him

"Ah, yes. This is my son Yifan."

"Hmmmm..."

Mister Kim looked carefully at Yifan, as if he was trying to guess what kind of person he was.

And Yifan's father was looking at Junmyeon.

Yifan sighed softly.

They , his own father and Junmyeon's father, both were acting very childish.

Their attitude was horrible, even if they didn't say much. They refused to look at each other, and everyone could see that they actually didn't want to be here, doing this.

They looked like they were ready to attack the other.

"So..." Miss Kim said, " We thought it would nice if the wedding would be in august. So, over 1 week. And if that isn't a problem for you, we would also want the wedding to be not too crowded. Maybe 100 people...."

Yifan's mother was  really enthusiast after hearing this

"Ah, yes! That would be the best. And I totally agree with the fact that the wedding should be in a week!"

"The wedding is in a week then", His father said with a pleased smile on his face.

Yifan looked at Junmyeon to see how he had reacted at this, but Junmyeon didn't really seem surprised.

_His mother probably already had told him that_

Junmyeon looked up, and smiled softly at Yifan.

And even if Yifan liked the boy's smile, it obviously wasn't a sincere one.

He didn't look happy,  
He looked scared.

Yifan wanted to protect him.

He wanted to protect his future Husband,

The male looked so lovely and sweet.

Yifan didn't want him to be scared of him, he wanted Junmyeon to know that he would protect him, even if he had just met him.

He smiled affectionately at the pale boy, trying to comfort him. As if he was trying to say :" Don't worry, I will protect you. Everything is going to be okay:"


	2. The first conversation

Junmyeon sighed softly.

Yifan and he would get married in 7 days, and he was staying with him the whole week

He was scared.

He didn't want to live with Yifan...

Not because he didn't like him.

He really liked him.

Yifan was handsome and calm, and he looked like someone who would be a great husband.No, he didn't want live with him because he was scared of the Wu family, especially Yifan.

He liked, but also was afraid of him...

"Are you okay?" A deep voice asked him.

Junmyeon quickly turned around.

"Oh, um... Yeah, I am okay!"

Yifan looked like he didn't believe that.

"Are you sure?"

Junmyeon hesitated. Maybe he could tell Yifan what was wrong?

Yeah, just tell him you think he looks scary! Then he'll like you! Great plan Junmyeon!

"Yes, I am Okay! I am sorry if I made you worry!" He smiled, hoping that Yifan would believe him.

Yifan smiled back.

" Do you want me to show you your room?" He asked

Junmyeon nodded, "That would be nice" he said softly

They stood up, and slowly walked towards the door.

"You know, you really are cute"

Junmyeon's eyes widened.

"Um.... Thank you?"

Yifan realized what he said, and got red. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to say that! God, you must think I am weird now..." He mumbled

But Junmyeon only giggled.

"Well, I mean, since you said you think I am cute, I think it's appropriate for me to say that I think you are very handsome" He blushed.

When he looked at Yifan, he saw that he was smirking.

"Oh really? Then I am happy my feelings are mutual" he winked.

He slowly opened the door of Junmyeon's room.

"My room is the room next to this one. If you ever need me, just knock on my door"

He nodded softly, while he was looking around the room.

His bed looked warm and comfy.  
He was tired, so it looked like heaven to him.

He sighed satisfied.

"Do you like it?", Yifan asked.

"The bed looks so soft. Heavenly even."

"Well, a angel like you only deserves the best..."

Junmyeon got really red.

"Yah! Do always flirt this much?"

He shook his head. "No babe, I only am like this for you"

Junmyeon pushed him out of his room, and closed the door before Yifan got the chance to enter the room again.

"Idiot!" He muttered under his breath.

He walked towards his wardrobe, and searched for some pyjamas, he could wear.

After he changed, he got in his new bed, that was incredibly soft, and he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S KINDA SHORT   
> I KNOW  
> AND I AM SORRY ABOUT IT


	3. A beautiful rose for a beautiful person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short  
> Again  
> I know  
> Sowwy :(  
> But I'm trying...

Miss Wu was walking towards the kitchen.

She had woken up because of the loud noises that came out of the kitchen, and she had gotten curious.

She recognized Yifan and Junmyeon's voices, and immediately thought of some inappropriate stuff.

But could you blame her?

They looked perfect for each other.

She wanted them to fall in love so badly!

And of course, she wanted some grandchildren too...

She slowly opened the door,  
And was disappointed when she didn't see what she wanted to see.

Her son, and her son-in-law were making breakfast.

Or were trying to.

Or maybe they were just laughing at each other because both of them were under the flour.

"What are you guys doing?", she asked.

Both of them turned around.

"We were trying to make pancakes, mother", her son answered smiling.

She smiled back, while looking at Junmyeon.

The poor boy was embarrassed, and blushed.

"Good morning Miss Wu", he bowed.

A laugh was heard.

"Call me mom, sweetheart. No need to be formal!" 

Junmyeon's eyes widened.

"Okay Miss W- I mean, mom..."

She smirked.

And saw that Yifan was smirking too.

"Hmmm, anyway, you guys can continue doing what you were doing. I am not going to eat. And your father too. We have some stuff to handle."

"Okay mother", Yifan nodded.

And while she slowly walked out of the room, Junmyeon got back at making pancakes.

"Are you not going to help?" He asked Yifan.

Yifan only chuckled and and got his arms around his future husband's waist.

"Why would I? It is way more fun to just look at you... I mean you look so cute" Yifan softly sighed while hugging Junmyeon even more.

"YAH! There still are 2 days till we get married! Why are you already so relaxed? And what if I don't want you to hug me? You are invading my personal space!" 

Yifan hummed.

"Maybe you are right. I'll just woo you the right way then."

"You are going to burn the pancakes if you are going to continue to just stand here, you know..."

Junmyeon turned his head and glared at him. "If you would let me go, I could make sure they don't burn!"

"Ugh..."

"Thank you!" 

Yifan sighed softly, and continued watching Jun.

When Junmyeon finally thought he had made enough pancakes, he turned around, to the table

"What are you doing?", He asked Yifan, who was doing something on his phone.

"Well... I told you I would woo you. So, I am preparing stuff"

Junmyeon just shaked his head in disbelief, and gave him a plate with pancakes.

"Here. I hope you will like them!" He said smiling shyly.

After both of them ate, Yifan told him that he should wait in the kitchen, and that he had a surprise for him.

When he got back, he had a really big bouquet of roses.

"Oh..."

Yifan smirked.

"I told you~ I would woo you. And the best way to do that is to begin with giving you a bouquet of roses!"

"They look amazing! So beautiful!"

"A beautiful person deserves beautiful roses"


	4. The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks :(  
> But I'm trying...  
> Maybe one day I'll write some good stuff XD  
> Also  
> I know it is going fast  
> But  
> Idk  
> Just ignore that....

Today,  
Junmyeon finally got married.

He was so happy. 

Really happy.

He always had dreamed of being a bride.

Yes he was a male...

But who cares?

He always wanted a really big wedding, with a fairy tale theme.

But sadly, they couldn't do that.

Their families wanted a little wedding...

But it was okay. Yifan had convinced his father that they could get married in a castle, so that Jun would at least feel a little bit like a prince. ( Or a princess)

Junmyeon smiled.

Yifan was an amazing person.

He was handsome, charming, tall, smart, patient and understanding.

With other words,

Wu Yifan was perfect.

Even just thinking about Yifan made him happy.

Yifan had really tried to woo him,  
And he had succeed.

They had become closer. And comfortable with each other.

Junmyeon didn't mind Yifan hugging him anymore, and most of the time, he hugged Yifan himself.

They liked each other, that was obvious.

They would be happy with each other.

They would be in a very happy relationship.

Junmyeon smiled to himself.

The wedding had just ended, and he and Yifan were at their new home.

It was a house, wait...  
No, it was a mansion.

It was really big, and Junmyeon loved it. 

"Hey babe...", Yifan whispered in his ear.

He giggled softly." Hi Fanfan~"

He turned around and pecked his husband on the lips.

He chuckled...

Calling Yifan his husband felt weird.

But he liked it.

"Fan~ I am tired... Let's sleep!"

Yifan pouted, "But Baby~ I don't want to sleep... We could do something else?"

He raises his eyebrows, "Fan, no. I want to sleep!" 

"Ugh... Okay then. Can I at least get a goodnight kiss?" Yifan asked.

"You already got that!" He protested.

"But Myeonnie~ Please~" his husband said while doing aegyo.

Junmyeon rolled his eyes and gave him a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if I made some grammatical mistakes, and I would really apreciate it if you guys would tell me if you see one.  
> Also  
> This is my first serious fic, so please be patient with me (^_^)  
> I also have a wattpad account, With the same username, and I have some more Krisho fics there.  
> But I am going to publish them here too?  
> Probably  
> Idk.  
> Anyway  
> Have a nice day~~


End file.
